Not Alone
by three-fiftysix
Summary: Who else to comfort an insecure Naruto after a long day of signing treaties, arguing with Shikamaru and just being Hokage, but his little wife waiting at home? (Occurs at a timeline during Boruto the Movie)


Naruto test

 **Spoiler fic! Not big spoilers, just a teensy tiny one.**

This is my first Naruto fic. And wells, I just watched The Last and caught glimpses of Boruto the Movie and this fic just decided it needed to be written.

Again, I only caught glimpses of Boruto the Movie, so I'm not even sure if I'm placing this in the right timeline, so here's hoping!

So I'm sorry if its a bit OOC, since I haven't watched the series in a long while having stopped even before the manga finished, but this take is during the Boruto movie and contains a small spoiler that doesn't really affect the story of the movie, just that Naruto missed Himawari's birthday and Boruto got mad yada yada.

So small one shot with fluff and a side of crying Naruto.

Anyway, here it isssssss!

DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei owns Naruto, I am but a humble fan that wanted to write some NaruHina.

~•~

The front door to the Uzumaki home opened and closed softly, Naruto's voice mumbling a soft "Tadaima."

Hinata, having heard, turned off the faucet of the kitchen sink where she was washing the children's dishes from the big dinner she cooked for Himawari's birthday, and headed towards the hallway to meet her husband. "Okaeri, anata." She smiled up at him, "Have you eaten?"

He shook his head, eyes glazed over and blank, "I'm fine." Running his artificial hand along her cheeks, he gave her a small peck on the crown of her head and headed towards their room.

Having lived with Naruto for a little over a dozen years, Hinata has seen the little ticks and habits of his home life. No matter the fact, or maybe because of the fact that he has lived his whole life alone, Naruto has always come home happy to see someone waiting for him, even after a tiring day at the office. Sighing, and hoping that he's just tired, Hinata followed him to the room, seeing him plopped face down on their bed without even changing or washing up, "Naruto-kun?" She called out hesitantly. Hearing a grunt, she ventured on, "..do you want to take a bath?"

A running joke with the two of them whenever Naruto came home late and the children were asleep. Naruto would ask Hinata to take a bath with him, usually joking around by slinging her over his shoulders and threatening to dump her into the bath tub. This time however, he just sat up and took his shirt off before rolling over to his side of the bed, "Not tonight, Hinata, I'm just tired."

Closing her periwinkle eyes, she sighed, she was never the one to press him for answers because usually he'd willingly give it to her. Heading towards their bathroom, she readied for bed.

 _I wonder what happened._ She thought, washing her face. _Maybe some treaty got destroyed? Or he had a fight with Shikamaru-kun? Sasuke-kun?_ She gasped suddenly, "Maybe this is what they call a mid-life crisis?!" She whispered harshly. Catching herself looking stupid in the mirror, she cleared her throat, a soft blush dusting her cheeks as she combed her hair.

Heading back to the room, she sighed seeing his form facing away from her. Again she recalled their nightly rituals held a little more spunk as whenever she'd emerge from the bathroom he'd be facing her and he'd grin that grin where his eyes disappeared, saying, "Yur lookin' mightee sekshi tonyt, darrrling." Slurring his words he'd jump up and grab her by the waist as he dragged her to fall together on their bed. They'd either end up sleeping after laughing at each other or head on to other unmentionables..

Sobering up, she walked to her side of the bed and sat down, reaching towards her night stand to turn off the light Naruto had turned on when he came in, but before she could reach over, strong arms enveloped her midsection, preventing her finger from reaching the lamp switch. Straightening, she looked down and ran her fingers through the bandages of his fake arm, her other hand clutching onto his conjoined hands, "Naruto?" She called without the suffix, she usually did when they were alone in their room with no one to hear, other than two little kids who'd sometimes eavesdrop on their conversations, "What happened?"

"Ne, Hinata," he started, pressing his cheek on her back as he tightened his grip, "am I a bad father?"

Realization dawning, and reprimanding herself for not noticing earlier, she smiled softly, untangling his arms so she could look at him. She ran her hand through his short blonde locks, himself sitting up to look at her equally, the lamp light casting her eyes aglow and his face in a light that made him look how he felt: tired, "Baka, Himawari knew that sooner or later you would miss one or more of her birthdays, and Boruto... Anata, you know Boruto loves you so much, right?"

He nodded hesitantly.

She sighed, cupping his face in both of her hands, "He's upset because he loves you. And though he doesn't quite like the fact that you're Hokage and spend little time at home, that doesn't change that fact."

"But, just because you guys love me doesn't make me a good father or husband." He replied, shaking his head to dislodge her hands, "There's that term about kidnappers and the kidnappees that love them anyhow... Sto-stockholm syndrome..?" He struggled to say, "Sakura-chan told me that even though they were held captive they still loved the kidnapper." He frowned, looking down and away from her. His hands clasped tightly in his lap.

"You also think I'm upset with you." She said more than questioned. Catching his flinch, she sighed, "I understand your duties to the village, and though you take up most of your time there, you're not a bad husband. Sure you work more than others, but you make up for it with the affections you shower me and the children." She said, trying to phrase her words so he would understand, "After your confession all those years ago, you've made me the happiest woman on Earth. You even gave me two little angels, what more can I ask for?"

He sniffled softly.

Chuckling lightly, she took his hands and entwined hers, bringing it up to chest level, "You know, I've caught glimpses, but now I know why Kiba-kun-tachi call you an idiot."

Blinking, he looked up, his mind brought back to the time the Tsukiyomi brought he and Sakura to an alternate reality where his parents existed and Hinata was... scary, "Huh?" He muttered intelligently.

Grinning, and bringing their conjoined hands to rest on top of her bosom, "We're your family." She answered plainly, "Look around you, if you were a bad father, your children, our children, wouldn't grow up happy and expressive and full of life!" Letting go of his left hand and using her one small hand to grasp both of his large hands, she placed them on top of her lap, pointing with her free hand to their respective night stands where two family pictures stood; one where Himawari was held in her father's lap, Boruto clinging with his arms around his neck behind him, and Hinata kneeling beside him, her hand clasped in his. The other picture in a similar fashion but taken at a different time. Tapping his cheek to get his attention again, she pointed to the walls of their room, again filled with pictures of family and friends, most of which contained a grinning Boruto and a smiling Himawari, and clumsy drawings of their two kids, "Do you see? This isn't Stockholm Syndrome. You're not holding us captive, Anata, we're your family, we love you and we're happiest because you are you."

By this time, tears ran down freely along his striped cheeks. Taking his hands and grabbing hers, he buried his face in it and sobbed quietly, "Nn." He muttered, "Nn."

Dislodging her hands, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "You're not alone anymore, Naruto," she smiled, tightening her hold and burying her face in the crook between his neck and shoulders, "and you're the best husband and father we could have asked for."

~•~

the idea came because of the movie's ploy saying Boruto was mad at his father for never being home. And as insecure as Naruto is-or was, though I'd like to think that in the normalcy of life with a family, Naruto still has the feeling that he'd be left alone sooner or later and I'm pretty sure he'd ran home with his tails tucked in and crying to Hinata.

Plus I really do think Naruto would be an awesome dad. Like bruh

And omgg, can I just state the fact that in the movie Hinata actually calls Naruto "Anata"?! (Basically means 'dear' 'sweetie' 'whatever mushie shtuff') And though I'm not an excessive NaruHina shipper, I found that soooo cuteee


End file.
